Molding machines are heavy industrial machines: the replaceable mold assemblies for these machines can weigh upwards of fifty tonnes. Even with strong supports, the weight of moving parts of a molding machine can cause misalignments due to sagging. These misalignments can increase the wear on both the molding machine and the mold in the machine, as well as negatively affecting the quality of the produced parts.
An approach to compensate for sagging is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,668 to Glaesener et al. issued Jul. 13, 2010. In Glaesener, the output of a level sensor is used by a controller to generate a control signal which varies the cylinder pressure of an anti-tilt actuator in order to compensate for sagging.